


Akhbar - Tidings

by Mini_Goat



Series: Fate [32]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Goat/pseuds/Mini_Goat
Summary: It’s Christmas in Colorado again but it’s not the same for Sammy and Jon without Jack and Sam
Relationships: Clone Samantha "Sam" Carter/Clone Jack O'Neill
Series: Fate [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441348
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Akhbar - Tidings

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, I can’t wait to push through years. In case everyone forgot, Sammy is a sophomore now.

It was their first Christmas that Jack and Sam weren’t home. Jon and Sammy found themselves moping in the living room. Sammy was randomly plinking on the piano but her elbow was resting on the top and her chin was in her hand. Jon was lounging on the couch behind her.

“Well, this sucks.” He said, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Yup.” She replies.

She plinks out C, D F, G, A, F, Fffff…..

Jon chuckles. “Songs that made the hit parade.” He sang the next line. They both grinned. It’s short lived though.

The delicious smell of gingerbread wafted from the kitchen. Uncle Bill’s wife, Sandy, was helping bake. It was telling that Sammy didn’t join them nor did Jon who while not invested in baking enjoyed teasing Sammy while she did it. Greg would be in tomorrow. Tim would be in the day before Christmas as he’d not been able to get the vacation time.

Sandy brings the kids a plate full of treats. “You guys all right?”

Sammy nods.

“Jon, Bill tells me he used to work with your dad.” Sandy says.

“Uh…” Jon grabs a cookie and rams it in his mouth. “Uncle actually.”

“Oh. I’d have sworn… ah well. Knowing Jack he probably just never said anything. He always was tight lipped.”

“Yes ma’am.” Jon said noncommittally. Jack had only met Sandy a couple times when Bill had invited him and Sara over dinner when their op finished out at Peterson near their house. Bill was an analyst in the FBI now. Jack hadn’t seen him in years. Mostly what he remembered was a competent soldier who joked about his parents lacking imagination naming their kids, William and Wilson. He couldn’t remember if he’d told him anything about his family or not.

“I heard your uncle remarried?”

“Yes ma’am. To her aunt.” He said poking a thumb at Sammy.

“And that’s how you two met?”

Sammy and Jon gave each other amused grins. “Yup.” They said in unison.

“Hit it off right away, huh?” Sandy said in amusement.

“He’s nerdier than he acts.” Sammy supplied.

“So was his uncle if I remember correctly.”

“Uncle Jack is a HUGE nerd.” Sammy said laughing. “Aunt Sam loves it.”

Jon grinned. “He had her with that telescope.”

“Yah sure, his ‘telescope’, Jon.” Sammy said laughing.

Jon had the decency to blush. “Sammy!” He admonished her.

Sandy laughed. “Looks like you have your hands full with that one.” She said to Jon.

After she left though Sammy started humming “Gee, our old LaSalle ran great.”

Jack snickered. “Good thing that stuff is on Nick at Night.”

“Give me a cookie or I’ll play boy band crap.” She demanded.

“Aunt Sandy brought them to me.” He said with a frown and pulled them close to his chest.

“If you don’t give me a cookie, I’ll…”

“You’ll what? You got nothing Carter.” He mocked her and popped another cookie in his mouth.

“I know your weak spots O’Neill.”

“Name one.” He taunted and ate another cookie. She was standing over him now.

“I know where you’re ticklish.” She told him.

“So? And therefore?”

“I’ll tell Jay.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh I so totally dare!”

“You tell Jay where I’m ticklish and I’ll tell Lynn what you got her for Christmas.”

“You wouldn’t.” Sammy tells him.

“And Brian that you have a crush on his older brother.” But Jon knew he was pushing his luck and had flipped himself expertly over the back of the couch and took off though the house, plate in hand with Sammy in hot pursuit.

“I told you that in confidence Jonathan James O’Neill, don’t you dare!” She yelled at him as she chased him down the basement stairs.

Sandy and Mare calmly watched the goings on before snickering into their hands. “Ah, young love.” Sandy said.

“I hope they never outgrow that.” Mare told her as she lifted a batch of cookies one by one off their baking sheet.

“What was the moping about?” Sandy asked, curious.

“Sam has been assigned out of the country for two years. She just left and Jack took Grace to DC with him. The kids don’t know he’s going to drop by the house then fly out to see Sam for Christmas. It’s a surprise for everyone.”

“Two years is a long time.”

Mare nodded. “It’s not the life for me that’s for sure. I’m glad Wil was assigned to NORAD when he was. How’s Bill’s experimental coming?” she asked of the airplane her brother in law was hand building from scratch.

“It’s a hole in a hangar we dump money in but it makes him happy.” Sandy told her.

The kids ran up the stairs. Jon still in the lead, up the stairs to the bedrooms. Sammy still yelling at him and Jon laughing like a loon.

“That a good idea?” Sandy asked, having no kids of her own.

“They will end up on the couch in Wil’s library making out then get distracted by reading his novels.” Mare said.

She hadn’t been far off. Moments after Sammy cornered Jon, she was in his lap kissing him. “My birthday is soon.” She reminded him.

“I know.”

“I’ll be fourteen.”

“Uh huh.” He agreed while his hands explored the hem of her sweater.

“Jack bought you a car.”

“It’s barely running.”

“It doesn’t need to be running for what I want. In fact that might get in the way.” She said wickedly and nibbled his ear.

“Carter, I love you but you’re going to kill me.”

“Uh huh… but you’ll go with a smile on your face.”

Jon groaned and captured her lips with his own. “Remind me to thank Jack again next time I see him.” And went back to kissing her. Who needed mistletoe when you had a sexually frustrated Samantha Carter?


End file.
